Items
Items are classified as objects that can be carried in the inventory or hands and are useful to the player in some manner. In Unturned, some items are needed to address basic needs (e.g. food, water), others are using as weapons, and some are for crafting other items. In the game, an item can only appear in one of 2 ways: By naturally spawning at a location with item spawns, or as a drop from Zombies. You can always tell what type of loot a Zombie will drop based on the clothing it has equipped. (Fireman zombie dropping fire station loot) Loot Item Types: # Civilian items - This is the most common type of loot. It is found in civilian locations such as towns. Almost all food items fall into this category, as well as most clothing and some melee weapons. Civilian places are places like Montague, Charlottetown, Stratford, and Alberton. # Military items - This category includes some of the best weapons such as Military-Grade Firearms, Military-Grade Magazines, Body Armor, and other Military Gear (like Military-Compatibility Attachments, Grips, or Tacticals). The Military Locations are places like Summerside Military Base, Scorpion-7, the Helicopter crash in Montague and Confederation Bridge. # Medical items - Medical Supplies are extremely important, as they are the only way to heal your character as well as raising your immunity. There are different levels of effect and rarity for medical items. This type of item can be found in Pharmacies (like the one in Charlottetown), the Practitioner, the Hospital in Stratford, but also in Scorpion-7 Facility and the Submarine. # Ranger (Militia) items - This type is different than the military item type. It includes ranger weapons like Snayperskya, Zubeknakov, Matamorez and Nykorev, which uses Ranger Ammunition Boxes. These weapons also require Ranger Attachments and have more durability than military items. Some Militia locations are mixed with Civilian locations (Radio Towers, Bunker in Holman Isle, the lighthouse in Cape Rock, the safe in the Bank in Alberton, and the O'Leary Prison). # Police items - This type of items can be found in Police Stations, Police Checkpoints or near the Police Vehicles. It includes Police Clothing and Police Vests. Also, Cobra Pistols, Cobra Magazines, Cobra Boxes, and Civilian-Grade Ammunition Boxes may spawn in these areas. Some Police Stations are located in Charlottetown, Stratford, and the Police Checkpoint somewhere between Montague, and Belfast Airport. # Agricultural items - This includes most gathering tools (Axes). This type of item also includes fertilizers which can be found in rare cases on botanist structures (like the one in Alberton and Montague) with seeds. Agricultural places include Wiltshire Farm, Fernwood Farm and Wellington Farm, we may also include the Souris Campground. # Construction items - Most construction items are used as crafting ingredients, but may contain tools (Axes and Saws). White = Civilian Drops Green = Agricultural/Survivalist Drops Yellow = Construction Drops Blue = Police Drops Red = Medical Drops Orange = Ranger Drops Black = Military Drops Rarity: Rarity is a game mechanic to indicate the value of an item, based on its spawn chance and/or the materials required to craft it. There are 6 different rarities an item can have: * * * * * * Weapons: Items that can only be used to do damage to players, mobs, or some objects as opposed to tools which can also be used to craft. Melee Weapons: Melee Weapons have 2 types of attack (except for the Blowtorch, Chainsaw, and Jackhammer): Normal Attack (with left click) and Strong Attack (right click) which consumes Stamina. Ranged Weapon: Ranged Weapons have a medium to long range, but requires magazines or ammunition. *Magazine Attachments - Used by all types of Ranged Weapons in the game, classified in arrows, Military-Grade, Civilian-Grade, Ranger-Grade ammunition, rails and hoppers for paintball guns. *Hook Attachments：Weapon attachments can be viewed by equipping the weapon, then holding down your "Attachments Key" (default "T"). Attachments increase the effectiveness of a weapon, and in some cases depend on the compatibility of the attachments (for example, Ranger Suppressor to Militia weapons and Military Suppressor to Military weapons) **Barrel Attachments can be attached to the end of the weapon's barrel. **Sight Attachments can be attached to the top of the weapon for sharper or zoomed-in viewing. **Tactical Attachments can be attached to the bottom of the weapon and are used for various purposes. **Grip Attachments which can be attached near the barrel to minimize recoil. Throwables: Projectiles are items which can be thrown by hand. * Frag Grenade * Smoke * Snowball * Flashbang * Flare (Projectile) * Road Flare (discontinued in 3.0+) * MOAB (discontinued in 3.0+) * Sticky Grenade Clothing: Clothing are items that allow you to customize your character ranging from hats, shirts, pants, sweaters, hoodies, fatigues, and vests. They are also used to craft Cloth, but armor and Fireman Clothes are turned into Metal Scrap instead. *Backpacks *Hats *Glasses *Masks *Shirts *Pants *Vests Tools: Tools can be used for crafting, causing damage and collecting resources. * Handsaw (called 'Saw' as of 3.0+) * Blowtorch * Pocket Knife * Axe * Fire Axe * Chainsaw * Pickaxe * Kitchen Knife * Butterfly Knife * Swiss Knife * Jackhammer Consumables: Consumables are items that have a limited supply - they are consumed or need to be refilled after use. *Drinks increase Hydration. *Food increases Saturation. *Medical Supplies restore Health, heal broken bones or Increase Immunity. * Berries. Will increase certain status effects and increase/reduce Immunity. Some berries will make the player hallucinate. Crafting Supplies: Crafting Supplies are items which are used to combine with another material to make a different item or placed somewhere in the world. Placeable items can be placed on either the ground or the wall. *Item Storage：Players can store their valuables in their base using storage. **Crate **Metal Locker **Chest (discontinued in 3.0+) *Worklight *Generator *Sandbags *Barricades Traps: Traps are a type of placeable which causes damage towards NPCs and/or players. (some of these items were discontinued in 3.0+) *Barbed Wire *Barbed Wire Fence *Electric Fence (discontinued in 3.0+) *Electric Trap (discontinued in 3.0+) *Caltrop *Snare *Wooden Spike Trap *Landmine *Trip Mine *Claymore Maps: Maps are items that allow The Player to see the Playable Map from a UI. *GPS - Acts as a satellite map, which was the old 3.0 map. *Chart - Acts as a terrain map, showing elevation differences and water. Category:Game Mechanics